Maid Caffe
by SasuSaku-Lo0ve
Summary: ...Me había descubierto, había descubierto mi secreto y encima lo había descubierto él, el famoso Sasuke Uchiha...Había descubierto el secreto de Sakura Haruno...esto no era nada bueno...
1. Por favor, guarda mi secreto

_Por favor, guarda mi secreto..._

Bienvenido, mi se...-me quede congelada al ver a la persona que acaba de entrar por la puerta-

Oh...-dijo sorprendido y después de un rato miro para otro lado ocultando su rostro, pero su cuerpo vibrando lo delato, se estaba riendo de mí...-

No podía creerlo, ¡Me habían descubierto!, mi mayor secreto y encima tenía que ser él...el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, el mas popular del "_Konoha high school_"había descubierto mi secreto, estaba hundida...¿Se lo contaría a los demás? ¿Le contaría que trabaja? Y sobretodo que trabaja en un _Caffe _y de _Maid..._Esto es lo peor que me podía pasar, pero ahora el era un cliente y tenía que atenderle, mostraría mi mejor cara ya que no podía espantar a la clientela.

Bienvenido, mi señor-dije con una gran sonrisa, fingida por supuesto...-Debe de estar cansado, por favor, tome asiento-dije guiándole para que se sentara-enseguida le traigo la carta-dije marchándome, para regresar enseguida-cuando sepa lo que quiera avíseme, por favor- me marche y al desaparecer detrás de la puerta me desplome contra la pared-

Esto no podía estar pasando, era lo peor, por que me tenía que pasar esto a mí, busque un trabajo lejos para que nadie del instituto sepa de que trabajo y justo él tuvo que encontrar este lugar...No podía creerlo...Me arme de valor para volver a salir y atender a los demás clientes, tuve suerte de no tener que atenderle a él, ya que cuando salí una de mis compañeras había hecho ese trabajo por mí.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que él había entrado y aún no se iba y sentía su mirada clavada en mí y eso me ponía nerviosa, mucho.

Sakura...-me llamó mi jefa-Ese chico te mira mucho, ¿Le conoces?-me pregunto y me puse tensa-

Esto...puede que un poco...-dije nerviosa-pero si quiere que se vaya puedo pedírselo-dije ilusionada-

No pasa nada Sakura-chan, puede quedarse todo lo que quiera, además...parece que esta interesado en ti, no a parado de mirarte en todo momento-dijo muy contenta, pero yo sabía que no era por eso que me miraba...-

Creame Shizune...él no esta interesado en mí-dije volviendo a salir con una bandeja en mi mano-

Faltaba unos minutos para que mi trabajo acabara y él aún seguía en el mismo sitio, había pedido ya cuatro tazas de café ¡Cuatro!. Entre en los vestuarios para cambiarme e irme a casa y dormirme para pensar que todo esto solo era una pesadilla y que en realidad él no me había descubierto, pero al salir del trabajo él me esperaba fuera.

Así que..trabajas de _Maid_...-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-...interesante

Yo...¿Se lo contarás a los demás?-le pregunte un poco asustada-

Eso es lo que te preocupa... no voy divulgando la vida de los demás-eso significa que ¿No? Sí era así se lo agradecía mucho-pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Porqué trabajas tan lejos y en un lugar como este?

-Di un gran suspiro y comencé a explicarle mientras caminábamos en dirección a la estación-Necesito el dinero para la Universidad y ayudar un poco en casa, pagan bien y esta lejos del instituto así que no me descubrirán-le resumí un poco todo lo que pasaba-

Para la Universidad aún nos queda-dijo lo obvio-

Prefiero ahorrar ahora, además entre en el instituto con una beca así que tengo que esforzarme...

Hmp-no se que significaba eso, pero preferiría no saberlo-Adiós-dijo marchándose en otra dirección-

Espera...-pero era tarde ya no lo veía-no me has dicho si se lo dirás a alguien...-dije para mi misma-

Llegue a mi casa agotada por todo lo que había pasado, esta mañana era una chica a la que él ignoraba por completo ya que ignoraba a todas las chicas...Y ahora, sabía mi mayor secreto, estaba nerviosa, no se lo que pasaría mañana, tal vez cuando llegue lo sepa todo el mundo o puede que no, pero tenía que estar atenta, no podía dejar que esto me afectara.

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar y me levanto un poco adormilada, estaba tranquila hasta que recordé lo que paso ayer por la noche y me desperté de golpe, hoy era el día decisivo, me puse el uniforme del instituto y me dirigí a la cocina, al parecer mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar, desayune en silencio y me fui directa al instituto.

¡Sakura-chan!-escuche mi nombre-

Buenos días, Hina-chan-dije cuando se acerco a mí-

¿Qué tal estás?-me pregunto a mi lado-

Muy bien-mentí un poco-vamos a clase, las clases empezaran enseguida

Buenos días-dijo un chico rubio pasando por nuestro lado, su sonrisa era inconfundible, sobretodo cuando Hinata me hablaba sobre él-

Bu-bue-¡Buenos días!-grito Hinata sonrojada-

Buenos días-dije yo mas tranquila-

Hinata se quedo pasmada en su sitio, la tuve que sacar de su pequeño trance para que fuéramos a clase, ese chico era Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha y por lo tanto también era popular, al parecer él aun no sabía nada ya que no había hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso, pero aun no bajaría la guardia.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún problema, pero estaba muy alerta por si escuchaba algo sospechoso, pero al final nada, nadie sabía nada, a la hora del recreo vi a Sasuke, pero paso de mí olímpicamente, como si no existiera, supongo que me trataría como siempre y eso era un gran alivio para mí, las ultimas clases pasaron rápido y yo me dirigí a mi trabajo, estaba contenta, él no diría nada y lo mas probable es que no se pasara por aquí, la jefa y mis compañeras se dieron cuenta de mi estado de animo y me preguntaron por que, la que mas persistió era Ino, incluso saco la conclusión de que era por ese chico que había venido ayer, claro esta que lo desmentí enseguida, él era el causante de que hubiera estado tensa ayer en el trabajo, pero también de que hoy estuviera de buen humor, pero mi humor cayo al verle entrar por esa puerta ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto Ten-Ten, una de mis compañeras-

Ha vuelto-fue lo único que dije-

¿El chico ese tan guapo de ayer? Al parecer le gustas mucho-dije con una amplia sonrisa-

Eso no tiene que ver-dije deprimida-

Me comporte como salía comportarme en el trabajo, amable con los clientes, incluso con él, estaba a punto de llorar de lo deprimida que estaba, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, mi turno de trabajo me pareció eterno con él ahí, mirando cada paso que daba y poniéndome nerviosa.

¿¡Qué haces aquí otra vez!-le pregunte al acabar mi turno ya que de nuevo me estaba esperando a la salida-

Verte, es interesante-dijo haciendo que me sonrojara-

No digas tonterías, acaso te estas burlando de mí-dije encarandole-

Venir a verte es un pasatiempo interesante-dije sonriendo-me divierte-lo sabía, se burlaba de mí, no lo podía creer-

Deja de decir estupideces y dejame en paz-dije caminando a mi siguiente trabajo y a este si que no quería que viniera-vete a tu casa y no me sigas-dije girándome para verle-

Te acompaño a casa-dijo tranquilamente-

No voy a casa-dije colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja-voy...a mi otro trabajo-lo dije en voz baja-

Pues te acompaño-dijo adelantándome-

¡No!-grite-tengo que ir sola...no te dejarían entrar-dije sonrojada, no podía dejar que él sepa de este trabajo, este trabajo era vergonzoso-

¿Eh? Acaso es...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-...un trabajo obsceno...-dijo acercándose a mi-si tu trabajo es acostarte con otros hombres, yo puedo pagarte muy bien-dijo acorralándome con la pared, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, yo no era de esas-

No te atrevas a tratarme así-dije con la cabeza gacha-yo no soy como una de tus conquistas con las que te acuestas y luego te deshaces, yo no soy así-dije apartándole de un empujón-

Hmp-dije con una mano en su boca-entonces no veo el problema por el que no te pueda acompañar

El problema es que no te quiero cerca-dije caminando-Adiós, Uchiha-dije llamando a un taxi para deshacerme de él mas fácilmente-

No quería que él se enterara de este trabajo, si siendo una M_aid_ ya era vergonzoso con este me hundiría, pagaban bien y no tenía

que hacer nada malo ni asqueroso, era, por decirlo una chica de compañía, no hacía nada obsceno como él decía, solo acompañaba a los clientes a eventos sociales o a donde ellos quisieran, nunca pasaba la raya, solo les acompañaba y siempre me mantenía al margen y si esto se supiera sería mi perdición.

Llegue al lugar acordado, era un hotel de gran categoría, ya que no podía parecer con las pintas que llevaba al sitio a donde iba, en la entrada me recibió Gaara, al chico que tenía que acompañar a ese evento, aunque normalmente a él lo acompañaba otra persona...él era una de las pocas personas que había conocido y que me caía bien, él odia esos eventos formales, pero tiene que ir ya que es su obligación.

Buenas noches, Sakura-dijo haciendo una reverencia, cosa que ocasiono un sonrojo en mí-

Buenas noches, señor-dije tímidamente-

Sakura, te tengo dicho que no me llames señor, me haces parecer viejo-dije entristecido-

Lo siento...Gaara-dije nerviosa-¿Matsuri no te podía acompañar?-dije entrando al hotel con él a mi lado-

-vi como se entristecía al mencionar su nombre-No podía, hoy tenía otro trabajo que hacer-dijo con un aura bastante deprimida-

Siento que te tengas que conformar conmigo Gaara-dije riendo nerviosamente-

¡Por supuesto que no!, tu eres una buena persona y Matsuri me habla muy bien de ti, por eso prefiero ir contigo antes que con otras-dijo sonriéndome-

Tendrías que decirle lo que sientes por ella Gaara-dije entrando en una habitación para cambiarme de ropa-

Eres muy astuta Sakura, no se te pasa ninguna-me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Es que tu forma de mirarla...te delata fácilmente-dije saliendo con un vestido rojo, era muy bonito-

Supongo que sí-dijo cuando salí del cuarto de baño- Te ves hermosa Sakura-dijo haciendo que me sonrojara-

Me maquille levemente antes de marcharnos, al salir del ascensor varias personas nos quedaron viendo, pero Gaara no le dio la mas mínima importancia, supongo que era normal que todos le miraran, nos subimos en un coche o mejor dicho limusina que nos llevo al lugar donde teníamos que ir. Había mucha gente y todas vestían elegantes trajes o vestidos de alta costura, había venido antes a estos eventos, pero siempre me sorprendía de como eran, pase al lado de Gaara en todo momento, me presento como una amiga suya, ya que no podía decir la verdad, normalmente no me encontraba con otros clientes en los eventos, pero aquí había alguno que me observaba, pero que no decía nada ni se acercaba a mí, el evento paso sin ningún problema, pero podía ver como Gaara se aburría mucho, al menos ya quedaba poco para irnos, cuando tenía que venir a estos eventos solía volver a casa solo para hacer mis deberes e irme a clase y esos días eran muy agotadores, pero tenía que hacerlo, por mamá...

Siento que esto haya tardado tanto-me dijo Gaara en un susurro-

No te preocupes, se cuanto tardan estos eventos y tu tampoco parece que te lo estés pasando bien-dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida-

Te llevare a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo cuando tuvimos la limusina delante-

No hace falta, solo tengo que cambiarme e irme a mi casa por mi cuenta

Nada de eso Sakura, no dejare que vayas sola, si quieres puedes cambiarte dentro-dijo señalando la limusina-cuando estés lista avisame y entro-dijo dándome empujoncitos para entrar, no tarde mucho en cambiarme y decirle que entrara-

De verdad Gaara, no es necesario que me lleves-le dije por enésima vez-

No te preocupes, dime la dirección y te llevare-dijo sonriendo, no podía decirle que no así que le di mi dirección y me acompañó-ten-dijo dándome una bolsa cuando llegamos a mi casa-es el vestido de hoy, te sentaba de maravilla, quedatelo-

No-no puedo, debe de costar mucho-dije nerviosa-

No te preocupes, quedatelo para una ocasión especial-dijo girándome un ojo-nos vemos-dijo marchándose-

No pude rechazarlo, Gaara era así y dudo que cambiara, entre en mi casa y las luces estaban apagadas, entonces mi madre estaría durmiendo, sería mejor no hacer ruido para despertarla, llegue a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue buscar ropa para darme una ducha y así despejarme para poder hacer los deberes, no tarde demasiado y me puse hacer los deberes que tenía para mañana y para los siguientes días, así tendría tiempo libre para el trabajo y no tendría de que preocuparme, acabe a eso de las 6:00am y baje para preparar el desayuno a mi madre, últimamente no la había visto mucho por su trabajo así que pensé hacerle el desayuno y desayunar juntas.

¿Sakura?-escuche a mi madre decir-

Buenos días-le dije sonriendo-me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno-mentí un poco, no me gustaba preocuparla-

Tendrías que descansar más, estas en época de desarrollo-dijo sentándose y dando un sorbo a su café-

No te preocupes, estoy en plena forma-dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura y sonriendo-

Está bien, volveré en la noche, ni se te ocurra esperarme despierta-dijo apuntándome con el dedo y frunciendo el ceño-

De acuerdo-le dije, antes de marcharse me dio un beso en la frente y se fue contenta a su trabajo, como siempre-

Yo me quede arreglando un poco la casa antes de irme, en el camino me encontré con Hina-chan y también con Naruto, no hablaba mucho con él, no me gustaba relacionarme con los que eran popular, eso era igual a tener enemigas y es lo que menos quería, pero él parecía una buena persona, no se como se había juntado con ese idiota de Uchiha, pero que se le iba a hacer. A la hora del recreo Naruto comenzó a hablar con nosotras, pero Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y no solo por él, si no por las miradas asesinas que estábamos recibiendo, al final decidimos ir a la azotea del instituto, era un lugar donde los alumnos no iban y era un lugar muy tranquilo, pero en ese lugar estaba él...

Sasuke, baja de ahí y ven a saludar-le dijo Naruto-

Hmp

Siempre tan comunicativo-dijo resignado-vengan Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan-dijo sonriendo y en ese momento Sasuke se digno a mirar en nuestra dirección-

-me estremecí con la mirada de Sasuke, daba bastante miedo-¿porqué estáis aquí?-le pregunte a Naruto-

A Sasuke le gusta los sitios donde no hay gente-me contesto-es muy reservado-al decir eso recibió un golpe de Sasuke que estaba a su lado ahora-auch-dijo sobándose el golpe-

Intente ignorarle lo mas que pude, pero su mirada clavada en mí era muy molesto, ¡es qué acaso no se cansaba! Y el par de tórtolos ni se daba cuenda de ello, en un descuido mio de estar ensimismada, Naruto acompaño a Hina a donde fuera que ella fue, dejándome a solas con este tipo, creo que iba siendo hora de marcharme yo también.

Es-esto...me voy-le dije levantándome-

Tu amiga vendrá enseguida, no querrás dejarla sola-dijo apoyándose en su brazo para levantarse-o que se entere que eres una _Maid_-dije acercándose a mí con esa sonrisa suya en su rostro-

No, no seras capaz-dije levantándome abruptamente-

Quien sabe...-dije alejándose-

Por...por favor, no se lo digas-dije nerviosa y sonrojada ya que le había agarrado de la camisa-por favor-susurre mas bajo-

Solo si me haces un favor-dijo girándose-se mía, mi _Maid..._

Sabía que este tipo no tramaba nada bueno, maldita sea la hora en que entro en ese lugar, no podía haber sido otra persona, como Naruto, seguro que él lo entendería, pero no, tenía que ser él, en que lío me había metido...

* * *

><p><strong>. Buenas! aquí os traigo una historia que se me ocurrió *-*<strong>

**espero que os guste, bye, bye!**


	2. Que manera de guardar un secreto

Como ya os habéis dado cuenta me base en el anime **Kaichou wa maid-sama,** pero ya digo que es distintoo e.e me gusta hacerlo a mi manera rara y rara...XD

asi que espero que sigais leyendo y que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que manera de guardar un secreto...<strong>_

Escúchame bien-le dije soltándole- por el único motivo que te pido que no se lo diga es porque yo misma planeo decírselo, así que borra de esa cabecita tuya-dije apuntándole con el dedo- esa tontería que acabas de decir, no te creas que me tienes en tus manos, porque no es así-dije muy convincente

Hmp, eso es lo que tú crees-dijo con esa sonrisa suya-

No lo creo, lo sé, no dirás nada de mi secreto, porque lo haré yo

¿Qué secreto? ¿De qué habláis?-dijo Naruto apareciendo, esto no tenía que haberlo escuchado, ahora que mentira le decía yo-

Esto…Naruto…

Que mas va a ser, que ella también está enamorada de mi, nada más, es otra que cae rendida a mis pies-dijo salvándome-

¡Eso es!-dije yo casi gritando, pero al parecer no había procesado toda la información-un momento… ¡No, eso no es verdad!-dije cuando Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y Uchiha se marchaba- ¡Es mentira Naruto! ¡Creeme!-dije cuando Hinata también apareció y él fue corriendo hacia ella diciéndole cosas como _Sakura ha caído en las redes de Sasuke o la hemos perdido, se ha enamorado…_-¡Si he dicho que es mentira!-creo que era misión imposible hacerle entender, bueno, al menos aun no se han enterado-¡Uchiha acabare contigo!-grite a pleno pulmón, no sabía si me había escuchado, pero su _"inténtalo"_ que dijo desde las escaleras me lo confirmo-

Me pase un cuarto de hora más ─ que era lo que quedaba de receso ─ intentando explicarle que no era cierto que preferiría estar enterrada viva antes que estar enamorada de un tipo como él, creo que me creyó ya que ahora pensaba en si aun estaría viva estando enterrada, al menos ya no era si estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Ahora en clase lo que estaba pensando era en cómo decirle a Hinata de que trabajo, porque en el tiempo que llevo trabajando en el café se lo intente decir varias veces y todas habían sido interrumpidas, yo sí que tenía mala suerte, pero esta vez no sería así. Las ultimas clases se pasaron volando y ahora me encontraba con Hinata en la salida esperando a Naruto, bueno en realidad ella lo iba a esperar ya que yo me tenía que ir.

Hinata, ten-le dije entregándole un papel-tienes que venir a este lugar hoy mismo, te estaré esperando allí-le dije sonriendo-

De acuerdo, ¿A qué hora?-me pregunto mirando la dirección-

Eso no importa, créeme de ese lugar no me moveré en todo el día-dije antes de marcharme-tendrás que esperar a Naruto sola, aunque es una buena oportunidad para ti-dije sonriendo-nos vemos Hina - dije mientras corría-

Camine en dirección a mi trabajo, podría coger el autobús, me haría llegar en media hora, pero como aún tenía tiempo prefería ir caminando, durante los primeros veinte minutos me encontré a chicos de mi instituto, pero después de diez minutos mas fue como si hubieran desaparecido y eso me alegro mucho. Después de media hora mas llegue, al entrar no había aún nadie, sería por que era temprano al menos tendría unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que se comenzara a llenar.

Shizune he llegado...-dije entrando en los vestidores, peor no recibí respuesta-¿Shizune?-dije cuando ya estaba cambiada-Donde se habrá metido...oh-dije cuando la vi durmiendo en su despacho-de acuerdo, hoy preparare yo todo-dije sonriendo, era mejor que descansara-

Observe bien el lugar antes de comenzar, fui al almacén y cogí la escoba y el recogedor y comencé a barrer, después de unos minutos acabe y empece a bajar las sillas de encima de la mesa, busque los manteles y los coloque...Después de otra hora más acabe completamente, todo estaba perfecto, espero que a Shizune le guste como deje todo, me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después de un rato escuche como la puerta se abría, aún era temprano para recibir clientes así que me asome por la puerta para ver quien era y claro esta, tenían que ser las chicas.

Hola-las salude-

¿Quién hizo todo esto?-pregunto Ino mirando a su alrededor-

¿Shizune?-pregunto Ten-Ten y yo negué con la cabeza-¿tú?-pregunto con una ceja alzada a lo que yo asentí-buen trabajo-dije alzando los pulgares y guiñándome un ojo-

Gracias, gracias-dije haciendo una reverencia cosa que ocasiono que las chicas rieran-

Iremos a cambiarnos, enseguida volvemos-dijeron mientras desaparecían por la puerta-

Entonces pondré el letrero de abierto-dije saliendo a la calle-y en la pizarra pondremos caritas sonrientes...-sí, tenía que admitir que me aburría y me gustaba escribir en la pizarra-

¿Sakura?-dijo una voz detrás de mí-

¡Hinata!-dije cuando me gire y la vi y me acerque a ella con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero ella miraba mas abajo, es verdad llevaba la vestimenta de trabajo-

¡Mi trabajo!-dije sonriendo y mostrandole mejor mi vestimenta- venga entremos, no quiero que nadie me vea-

Espera Sakura...

Oh, ¿Sakura?-esa era otra voz y era voz de hombre...-

¡¿Naruto?-dije casi gritando-y ¡tú!-dije señalando a Sasuke y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina-

Hmp-fue su estúpida respuesta-

¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-le pregunte olvidando por completo a Naruto e Hinata-

Hinata no sabía como llegar a este lugar así que me ofrecí traerle y Naruto, bueno Naruto se acoplo, deberías darme las gracias, la traje hasta aquí-wuo, creo que era la primera vez que hacía algo bien, descontando haber traído a Naruto, pero confiaba mas en él que en Sasuke-

Da igual, vamos entrar-dije abriendo la puerta-

Se sentaron en una mesa y le comencé a decir a Hinata desde cuando trabaja aquí y ese rollo, les hice prometer a ella y a Naruto que no dijera nada en el instituto, este ere un secreto muy mal guardado, lo sabían ellos tres, Matsuri, Ino, Ten-Ten y Shizune, bueno ellas trabajaban conmigo, pero de igual manera era un secreto muy mal guardo, que manera de guardar un secreto...

Tuve que dejar de hablar con ya que los clientes comenzaron a entrar y Sakura Haruno entraba en acción, los atendí con mi mejor sonrisa y no era fingida hoy estaba contenta, pero que muy contenta, Ino al ver mi estado de animo encendió la mini cadena que teníamos para días "especiales" y al parecer este era un de ellos, comenzaron a sonar una canción muy bonito que a las tres nos gustaba y la comenzamos a cantar, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho hoy.

Pero que contenta Sakura, normalmente solo cantas cuando Shizune nos lo pide, pero hoy...me gusta-dijo Ten-Ten contenta-

Si bueno...no es para tanto-dije sonriendo-

Ahora toca, ahora toca-dijo Ino entrando y dejando una bandeja en el mesón-nos toca actuar-dijo con una sonrisa radiante en su cara- uno de los clientes me ha pedido si podemos hacer una pequeña actuación y ya sabes el cliente siempre tiene razón, así que...¡A cantar!-dijo a todo pulmón-

¿Y cuál cantaremos?- les pregunte yo a lo que las dos me miraron con una ceja alzada-

Si ya se que no es propio de mí, pero como a dicho ella-dije señalando a cierta persona-estoy de buen humor-

¡Ya se!-dijo Ino dando saltos- _"Remenber"-_dijo sonriendo, bueno esa canción nos gustaba a las tres y además nos sabíamos la letra y la coreografía -S.H.E es mi grupo preferido-dijo y podría jurar que los ojos le brillaban-

Muy bien muy bien, deja el teatro y manos a la obra-dije saliendo con las chicas detrás, menos mal que también había limpiado la parte donde solíamos actuar-

¿Micrófono?-dijo Ten-Ten alzando una ceja-no creo que sea buena idea, podremos usar los otros...-dijo buscándolos-

Queridos clientes-comenzó a hablar Ino llamando la atención de todos- hoy haremos un pequeño show gracias a la petición de un cliente, espero que sea de su agrado-dije guiñando un ojo y sacando varios suspiros a casi todos los presentes-

La melodía comenzó a sonar y nosotras nos pusimos en posiciones para nuestra pequeña actuación...

_**Remenber-S.H.E**_

Bu zhun zai kan qi ta de feng jing  
>Bu zhun zai xiang ling wai de tian mi<br>Ni de xin li ji neng you wo de xin  
>Ah-ha Ah-ha<p>

_Sakura_

Bu dan xin yao yuan de ju li  
>Wo zhi pa shi jian er zuo ju<br>Ba jin tian bian cheng ceng jin  
>Ah-ha<p>

Na me chang de wei lai li  
>Shen me dou shi bu yi ding<br>Dan wo hai shi yao ni da ying  
>Ah-ha Ah-ha<p>

_Chorus_

Say you'll remember

Remember mi hug, my heart, my love  
>Ni yong yuan bu wang ji<br>Say you'll remember  
>Remember my eyes, my smile, my soul<br>Yong yuan dou bu wang ji

Bu wang ji, Bu wang ji, Bu wang ji, Bu wang ji

_Ino_

Bu huai yi wo men de zhen xin  
>Wo zhi pa shi jian tai wu qing<br>Song yong ni ba wo wang ji  
>Ah-ha<p>

_Sakura_

Na me chang de wei lai li  
>Shen me dou shi bu yi ding<br>Dan wo hai shi yao ni da ying  
>Ah-ha Ah-ha<p>

_Chorus_

Say you'll remember

Remember mi hug, my heart, my love  
>Ni yong yuan bu wang ji<br>Say you'll remember

Remember my eyes, my smile, my soul  
>Yong yuan dou bu wang ji<p>

_Ten-Ten_

Yao ji zhu ci ke wo he ni  
>Dou qing mi<p>

_Todas_  
>Na na na na na na na na na<br>Wo jin tian tian jiu shi yao ni da ying  
>Yong yuan dou bu wang ji<p>

Bu zhun zai kan qi ta de feng jing  
>Bu zhun zai xiang ling wai de tian mi<br>Ni de xin li ji neng you wo de xin  
>Ah-ha Ah-ha<p>

Bu zhun zhao xun qi ta de sheng ying  
>Bu zhun deng dai ling wai de qi ji<br>Ni de shi jie zhi you wo shi wei yi  
>Ah-ha Na na na na na<p>

_Chorus_

Say you'll remember

Remember mi hug, my heart, my love  
>Ni yong yuan bu wang ji<br>Say you'll remember  
>Remember my eyes, my smile, my soul<br>Yong yuan dou bu wang ji

Say you'll remember

Remember my hug, my heart, my love  
>Ni yong yuan bu wang ji<br>Say you'll remenber  
>Remenber mi eyes, my smile, my soul<br>Yong yuan dou bu wang ji

El final fue lo mejor, todos nos aplaudieron, incluso vinieron mas clientes, esto iba muy bien, vi a Shizune en un rincón, al parecer la habíamos despertado, pero estaba contenta y entonces mire en la dirección donde estaban mis amigos Naruto tenía la boca abierta e Hinata, bueno ella estaba aplaudiendo al igual que los demás y Sasuke...él solo me miraba con esa sonrisa torcida suya que derretía a cualquiera, y sí, a mí esa sonrisa también me afectaba, pero aún podía mantener la compostura.

Dejamos los micros donde Ten-Ten los encontró y volvimos con nuestro trabajo, que se había multiplicada gracias a la llegada de los nuevos clientes, después de dos horas mas de trabajo al fin acabamos, en el local solo quedaban mis amigos que no se quisieron ir hasta que no acabara.

Debe ser muy cansado estar siempre sonriendo-dijo Naruto recostado en la silla-seguro que mi cara se entumecería-dijo estirándose las mejillas-

Un poco-les dije recogiendo-pero decirme ¿Qué os pareció nuestro pequeño show?-les dije animada-

¡Fantástico!-dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe-No sabía que cantaras

Al menos tengo que tener algo que se me de bien ¿no crees?-le pregunte-

Y vamos si se te da bien, ¿Cantarías otra vez para nosotros?-dije haciendo un puchero-

Creo que no, solo canto cuando estoy muy feliz, en casa o cuando el local es reservado para días "especiales"-dije numerando los momentos-

Entonces eso quiere decir que hoy estabas feliz-dijo deduciéndolo-

Exacto-dije sonriendo-

Después de nuestra pequeña charla los cuatro nos marchamos, me despedí de las chicas y nos fuimos a la parada de autobuses, era tarde para ir caminando, en el trayecto Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, cosas rara, normalmente se suele burlar de mí y hoy no lo estaba haciendo...Bueno eso era mejor a que se burlara, cuando estuvimos en el autobús Naruto hizo de las suyas como siempre y no se sabe como se cayo de bruces al suelo, o el chico era muy torpe o tenía un don para hacer reír a la gente sin quererlo, ya que la poca gente del autobús se rió de él.

Yo llegue a mi destino y me baje del autobús con Sasuke, que yo sepa él no vivía cerca de mí, pero bueno, a Naruto e Hinata aún le quedaban unas dos paradas antes de bajarse, Naruto decidió acompañarla a casa como todo un caballero. Yo seguía pensando en porque demonios Sasuke me estaba siguiendo.

Acaso vas a seguirme hasta mi casa o que-le dije molesta-

Sí-dijo como si nada-

Ya decía yo que aún no me habías molestado, me estaba haciendo ilusiones-dije suspirando-venga vete, vete-dije haciendo un ademan con mi mano de que se marchara-

No, es tarde, es mejor que te acompañe-eso si que fue una sorpresa ¿Sasuke comportándose como un caballero? Bueno eso no era lo raro si no que lo estaba haciendo conmigo, debía de estar soñando-

Sasuke comportándose como un caballero y conmigo...esto es un sueño-dije lo que pensaba-

No te hagas ilusiones-dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente-

Auch-dije sobándome la frente-

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio y me quede metida en mis pensamientos, incluso ¡me pase mi casa! Suerte que Sasuke me pregunto si quedaba mucho que fue cuando me di cuenta de que me la pase y tuvimos que regresar sobre nuestros pasos.

Vivo aquí-dije señalando mi casa-así que gracias por tu "amabilidad"-dije haciendo las comillas-de traerme, nos vemos mañana en clase, adiós-dije girándome preparada para entrar-

Tienes una bonita voz...-y eso a que venía, me pregunte-

¿Qué...?-pero él ya se estaba marchando, este chico era bastante raro...-supongo que gracias...-dije a la nada-

* * *

><p>*-* espero que os haya gusta y una cosa para lo que no conocéis al gruppo S.H.E es uno formado por tres chicas, y esa canción es una de mis preferidas *-* ´si queréis escucharla solo buscar la cancion en youtubee~~<p>

nos vemos!


	3. Visita inesperada

_**Visita inesperada**_

Esto era raro, pero que muy raro, la semana había estado tranquila desde que le dije mi secreto a Hinata, pero por alguna razón eso cambio hoy, salimos de clase como siempre, esperamos a Naruto como siempre, hasta hay todo normal, pero nuestra sorpresa fue cuando vimos una limusina afuera, no era muy normal ver limusinas por ahí y sobretodo que esa limusina me esperara a mí...

**[Flash Back]**

Pedazo limusina-dijo Naruto asombrado, al igual que todos-

¿A quién estará esperando?-pregunto Hinata-

Hmp, no es vuestro problema-dijo Sasuke haciéndonos sobresaltar a todos-

Bueno, él tiene razón, así que sera mejor que nos vayamos-dije yo saliendo de mi sorpresa-

¿Sakura Haruno?-dijo un hombre a mi espalda, y por instinto me oculte detrás de la persona que tenía mas cerca y esa era Sasuke-

¿Si?-dije un poco asustada-

Soy el mayordomo de su abuelo, me ha mandado a recogerla-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

¿Abuelo? Mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, o al menos el padre de mi madre porque aparte de ese abuelo no tenía más...bueno el de mi padre, pero de él nunca supe nada...

**[Fin Flash Back]**

Eso fue exactamente lo que paso, y ahora estoy en mi casa, en la sala para ser exactos, con mi supuesto abuelo, y el ambiente era un poco tenso. No tenía ni idea de que mi abuelo por parte de padre estuviera vivo y mucho menos de que fuera rico, fue una gran sorpresa para mí, y para los chicos, que puedo jurar que casi se les salen los ojos cuando se enteraron.

Me puede decir a qué a venido-pregunto mi madre hablando después de unos momentos de tensión-

Quiero a mi nieta-fue la respuesta de ese hombre-sabes muy bien que ella es la heredera de la familia-al escuchar eso lo único que pude hacer fue gritar-

¿Qué?-dije levantándome bruscamente-

Sakura...-me dijo mi madre para que me volviera a sentar-

Si cuando estaba con su hijo no quería saber nada de mí, pues es lo que le digo yo ahora, no quiero saber nada de usted, váyase en su limusina y no busque a mi hija nunca más-dijo mi madre enfadada-

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, que no aceptase tu relación con mi hijo no significaba que la niña no sea también de mi sangre y por lo tanto la heredera-esto cada vez se estaba complicando más, y no entendía nada de lo que decían-

Por lo que estoy escuchando esto tiene que ver conmigo, y quiero que me expliquen ahora mismo de que va todo esto-dije seria-¿Heredar? El qué-pregunte-

Toda mi fortuna-dijo ese hombre-

No, no dejare que hagas con Sakura lo mismo que hiciste con tu hijo-dijo mi madre aguantando las lagrimas-

Mamá...-dije yo abrazándola-señor, le pido que se marche-dije mirándole-

Esta es mi dirección, te estaré esperando Sakura-dijo mi "abuelo" antes de irse-

Mamá, explicame por favor, no entiendo nada-dije haciendo que me mirara a los ojos-

Lo siento...-dijo mi madre-él era tu abuelo, el padre de tu padre-dijo mas tranquilamente-

Eso lo he entendido, pero porque aparece ahora, papá murió cuando yo nací-dije, pero por la expresión de mi mamá dude de lo que dije-¿verdad mamá?-pregunte dudosa-mamá...papá esta...

Tu papá si murió, pero no cuando tu naciste-dijo antes de que acabara-

Cuéntame la verdad-

...Tu papá y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad, cuando lo vi me enamore completamente de él y al parecer el también de mí, cuando acabamos la Universidad tu padre me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte contentísima, todo era perfecto hasta que tu padre se lo dijo a tu abuelo, él se opuso a lo nuestro totalmente, yo no le gustaba por no ser rica como ellos, pero eso a tu papá no le importo y nos casamos sin su consentimiento. Después de la boda nos fugamos juntos, y te tuvimos a ti-dijo mi madre tocándome la mejilla- y unos días después tu abuelo nos encontró, se quería llevar a tu padre con él, pero él no se quería separar de nosotras, entonces...-mi madre se detuvo un momento-tu padre quería huir de nuevo, pero yo no quería vivir siempre huyendo de tu abuelo, así que decidí irme sola, sin él, le deje una nota diciendo que no nos buscara, que estaríamos bien, y al parecer así lo hizo...-dijo llorando-

Mamá...-dije aguantando las lágrimas-

Dos años después me entere que tu padre había muerto en un accidente aéreo, siento haberte mentido Sakura, pero creí que era lo mejor-dijo madre abrazándome-

Está bien, mamá, no pasa nada-dije ocultando mi cara que se encontraba húmeda por las lagrimas-hiciste lo que debías-dije levantándome-

Quiero...quiero ir a mi cuarto a descansar-dije marchándome-

Me encerré en mi habitación asimilando todo lo que había pasado hoy, ni siquiera era de noche y ya había pasado todo esto, me acaba de enterar que era rica, o mas bien de que mi padre lo era y que no había muerto cuando yo nací, esto era irreal, como una película.

Me metí las manos a los bolsillos y encontré el papel que me había dado ese señor, estaba su dirección, tenía que ir a verle, tenía que saber porque les hizo eso a mis padres, tenía que saber porque fue tan cruel.

Baje las escaleras decidida, mi madre ya no estaba en la sala, era mejor, cogí la bicicleta que tenía para ir a visitar a mi abuelo, pero antes de dar dos pasos de la salida, encontré a Sasuke y sinceramente hoy no estaba de humor para él.

Apartate Sasuke-le dije, pero no se movió de su sitio-tengo prisa-

¿Quién era ese hombre?-me pregunto-

Su mayordomo lo dijo, mi abuelo-dije enfadada-

Que te ha hecho-dijo acercándose-

No me han hecho nada, estoy bien-dije aguantando las lagrimas-dejame ir, por favor

Sakura...-dijo antes de abrazarme, mierda, ahora si que estaba llorando-

Estoy bien-dije después de unos minutos-tengo que ir a ver a ese hombre-dije mientras me separaba de él-

Te acompaño-dijo quitándome la bicicleta-pero iremos en moto, es mas rápido-dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado-

De acuerdo-dije sin protestar-ten-le entregué el papel con la dirección-

El viaje la pasamos en silencio, yo estaba pensando en como encarar a ese hombre y que le diría cuando estuviera con él, le quería decir tantas cosas, pero no se sabía si era lo correcto, mi madre no quería que supiera nada de él, pero yo no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, quería saber todo.

Hemos llegado-me dijo Sasuke deteniendo la moto-

Gracias-dije bajando-

Entramos sin ningún problema, al parecer me estaban esperando, el mayordomo de mi abuelo me recibió y me llevo ante él, me congele en mi sitio y por un momento me olvide para que había ido.

Quiero saber porque separaste a mis padres-le dije después de un momento-

-suspiro-tu padre no estaba concentrado, había olvidado cual era su deber, y todo por tu madre-dijo con rabia y por un momento tuve miedo-

Yo me parezco a mi madre, acaso no me odias a mi también-dije acercándome-

Es distinto, eres mi nieta, sangre de mi sangre-

No es distinto, soy hija de la mujer a la que odias, de la que te quito a tu hijo-dije aguantándome las lagrimas-

Para mi es distinto, te necesito, eres mi heredera-al fin dijo la verdad-

Para lo único que me quieres es para que siga tu linaje, para que tu apellido no desaparezca contigo-dije deduciendo lo que en verdad quería decir-que tenga el mismo apellido que tú no significa que tenga que hacer lo que tú quieras

Te ayudare-dijo cuando me iba a marchar-se que tenéis problemas económicos, y que por eso trabajas-cuando dijo eso me gire de inmediato-se todo sobre ti Sakura-

No tiene derecho a espiarme-dije cerrando los puños-

Si sigues mi linaje como tu dices, esos problemas desaparecerán, pero solo si haces lo que te pido-esto no era justo, pero si era verdad lo que decía, mamá no tendría porque esforzarse tanto-

Que tengo que hacer-dije después de unos minutos y vi como sonreía...-

* * *

><p>Vamonos Sasuke-dije cuando salí al enorme pasillo-<p>

¿Qué a pasado?-pregunto nada mas verme-

Nada-dije sin mirarle-

Dime la verdad Sakura...

Solo llevame a casa-tenía que llegar enseguida, tenía que contarle mi decisión a mi madre-

Sasuke no insistió mas y me llevo a mi casa en silencio, cuando llegamos se fue enseguida, sobretodo porque se lo pedí, porque si no lo mas probable es que no se hubiera marchado, cuando entre en casa mi madre me estaba esperando.

¡Sakura!-dijo al verme-

Hola mamá-dije yo-

¿Dónde estuviste?-me pregunto-

Con el abuelo-dije bajando la voz-he tomado una decisión-dije cuando se detuvo-me cambiare de instituto

Que te dijo ese hombre, Sakura no tienes que hacer nada de lo que te diga...

Yo tome la decisión, se que en el instituto que estoy es bueno, pero al que iré es mucho mejor, aprenderé mas cosas, y tendré mas posibilidades de ir a una buena Universidad y no te tienes que preocupar de los gastos, el abuelo lo arreglara todo...-solté todo de golpe-

Sakura...

Todo está bien mamá, fue mi decisión, y...me mudare con él-dije cerrando los ojos-es mejor así...

No dejare que vayas con él-me dijo enfadada-

Pero..

¡Nada de peros! Eres mi hija y no dejare que él te arrebate de mi lado-dijo negando con la cabeza-

Nadie me separara de ti-dije sujetándole la cara-iré a vivir con él por un tiempo, pero te vendré a visitar, tengo que asegurarme que no trabajas tanto y que comes bien-dije sonriendo-todo está bien mamá, todo esta bien...

Después de un rato, me fui a mi habitación, había aceptado las condiciones de ese hombre solo porque ayudaría a mi madre, si no, ni siquiera me las hubiera pensado.

A partir de mañana iría a ese nuevo instituto de pijos, no había tenido tiempo de decirle todo lo que me había pasado a Hinata, ni a nadie, cuando me estaba quedando dormida, recibí un mensaje "_Asomate a la ventana"_ era lo que decía, no conocía el numero así que estaba dudando, peor cuando me asome vi a Sasuke, quien demonios le había dado mi numero a él.

Que quieres-dije bajito-

Baja-dijo igual que yo-

Sube tú- no tenía intención de bajar por la ventana, no quería morir aún-

Bien-dijo trepando por la enredadera que había, no se lo decía en serio-cuéntame que a pasado-dijo entrando-

Ya te dije que...

Y yo que no me lo creo-dijo antes de que acabara-

Está bien-dije rindiendome-

Le conté la versión corta de los hechos, omitiendo los gastos económicos que teníamos, solo que no me vería mas por el instituto y que me iría a vivir con mi abuelo, le dije lo mismo que a mi madre, que la decisión fue mía, pero él no me creyó así que le tuve que decir que básicamente me obligo a aceptar sus condiciones.

Creo que ya no me podrás molestar más-dije sonriendo-

¿Dejaras el Caffe?-me pregunto-

Por supuesto que no, seguiré trabajando, cuando tenga dinero suficiente dejare esa casa y me alejare de ese hombre-dije pensativa- será mejor que te vayas, mañana tienes clases-le dije-

Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana-dijo antes de marcharse-

Bajo por donde había subido y se fue en su moto, creo que no había entendido lo de que no nos veríamos de nuevo durante un largo tiempo, pero bueno que se le iba a hacer.

No tarde mucho en dormirme, mañana seria un largo día...

* * *

><p>Me levante a las seis de la mañana y no por voluntad propia, una limusina me vino a traer el nuevo uniforme que me tenía que poner, esto era lo peor...Me vestí lo mas lento que pude, he de admitir que el uniforme era bonito, una camisa blanca, con un chaleco negro y una falda tableada en color gris, estaba bien, claro esta hubiera preferido ponerme mis convers, pero no quería que el primer día me mataran las miradas así que me puse los zapatos que me habían traído, unos negros de niña rica, que horror.<p>

Buenos días, señorita-dijo un hombre abriéndome la puerta de la limusina-

Que tienen de buenos-conteste de mala gana-quiero decir, buenos días-rectifique-

Su cartera-dijo dándomela cuando llegamos, aunque no pesaba nada, la revise y solo vi una agenda, bolígrafos y una libreta, para mí faltaba una carpeta-

Cuando entré la gente me quedaba viendo, como odiaba eso, pero entonces escuche como alguien me llamaba y reconocí la voz, pero se suponía que no tenía que estar aquí.

¿Naruto?-pregunte sorprendida-

Ese mismo-dijo sonriendo-

¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues vengo a estudiar-dijo como lo mas obvio-

Y nosotros-dijo Hinata apareciendo de la nada con Sasuke-

No lo entiendo...-

Sasuke nos contó lo que paso y decidimos venir a hacerte compañía-dijo Hinata-

Yo tengo que vigilar a Sasuke-dijo Naruto y recibió un golpe-

Eso o tendría que decir yo-le contesto Sasuke-

Yo no te podía dejar sola-dijo Hinata-

Chicos...-dije aguantando las lágrimas-¡Gracias!-dije abrazando a Hinata y a Naruto y le sonreí a Sasuke-

Al parecer esto no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, sobretodo si tenía a Hinata y a Naruto, y no olvidemos a Sasuke...


End file.
